Crystal Clear
by anonymouslykills
Summary: Lucy leaves the guild heart broken. She goes home to sleep off the events of that night. As she arrives at the apartment complex she hears someone call out something very surprising. "Layla?" NaLu ( I'm New To Writing Fairy Tail Fanfictions. c: please r&r so i can hopefully improve me writing. Thank You Mina)
1. The Weakling

Prologue

Hello Mina. This is Anonymouslykills here. I'm new to writing Fairy Tail fanfictions. So bear with me guys. I hope you guys enjoy this story I'm plotting. I'll talk to you guys afterwards, now on with the story.

"_Baka Natsu." _Lucy thought as she ran through the streets. Her eyes watery and her hear aching. She was beyond hurt. Her best friend, someone she truly loved treated her so poorly. Lucy stopped running and went into an alley. Her back pressed against the wall. The blond began to sob and her legs became numb. She slid on the wall until her butt hit the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest.

_You're just jealous_

No I'm not.

_You're weak_

I'm as strong as I can be.

_We're always protecting you_

I'm sorry

Tears started streaming down Lucy's pale face. She can't forget what happened. And she probably never will.

* * *

_Lucy sat on a stool at the bar. Drinking her strawberry milkshake, she sighed. Fairy has been throwing a major party for two weeks. Two reason why; first because Fairy Tail won the title of 'Number 1 guild'. After seven years being treated like dirt, Fairy Tail was finally victorious. _

_Second reason was because of the return of Lisanna. The guild has been so busy beforehand that they didn't really have time to celebrate. She was more than happy than an old member finally came back from her supposed death, but… she felt kind of empty. Not a lot of people seemed to talk to her much. But she knew it shouldn't bring her down. _

'_They're just caught up in the moment, right?' Lucy thought. But that wasn't the only thing bringing her down. _

'_I didn't win any section of the game. While everyone tried so hard, I was too weak…' Lucy sighed._

"_But natsu, gray, and erza were all so supportive and said I tried my best and that's what counts. It's just the atmosphere that's bringing me down" Lucy smiled. 'Yeah that's it' the blond got off the stool with her cup in hand._

_As she turned around she heard a squeal and she felt liquid on her hand. Looking up she saw the youngest take over mage covered with the remaining of her strawberry shake._

"_Oh Mavis! I'm so sorry Lis-" _

"_Lisanna!" salamander yelled as he ran to the albino girl. He tumbled doing so, obviously he had one to many drinks. "What happened? You're beautiful dress is a disaster." _

_Hearing the commotion, Erza and Gray soon came too._

"_oi what's up?"_

"_What's the ruckus?"_

"_Don't worry guys. Lucy just accidently spilled her drink. I'll just change, no biggie" Lisanna gently smiled trying to push and wave off the rest of team natsu to leave (besides Lucy)._

"_No this is a biggie! I asked you out while you were wearing that dress!" Natsu spat, while glaring at Lucy. As for Lucy, she was shocked. And a bit hurt. She always had feelings for Natsu. Though she wasn't so hurt because of him and Lisanna being a couple, she knew he was going to be happy. Either way, she began to tear up._

"_Natsu!" Lisanna angrily looked at Natsu. Mirajane grabbed Lisanna by her shoulders, seeing as how this will all end. Mirajane directed her little sister to the infirmary to get changed. _

"_let's go Lisanna"_

"_Everyone knew I asked her out today, besides you! You know why? Because everyone knows that you also have feelings for me and didn't want to hurt you! But this is how you repay the guild?"_

"_Flame brain!"_

"_Natsu!"_

_Growled Erza and Gray._

"_You're just jealous."_

_Lucy stood there. Speechless. She couldn't find any words to say 'no I'm not, it was a simple accident, and I didn't hurt anyone!'_

"_Did you seriously think I would like you? You're weak. As for Lisanna, she can at least defend herself"_

_Gray jumped in front of him, with sharp eyes he spoke. "That's enough stupid Ash Head" Even after that natsu pushed the stripper out of the way. Gray trying his best to hold him back, Natsu still got the chance to move gray._

"_We're always protecting you. Learn how to protect yourself." Finally Erza stepped in and punched natsu in the guy. Gray caught him and threw him on the chair. No one was concerned about him, nor Lisanna. Mirajane already took care of her sister. Now the people that were aware of the situation were concerned about Lucy._

"_Lucy..." Erza whispered._

_Lucy had her head down the whole time Natsa was talking. But finally lifted up her head. Eyes closed and a smile on her face she spoke._

"_Don't worry Mina I'm fine. But I'm heading home." She walked out of the guild silently. Through the whole event, it slowly started quieting down as more people were becoming aware of the situation.  
As Lucy walked out, everyone looked worriedly at her. In the back ground she heard Levy call her name. She didn't pay attention, she just walked out of guild. Until the guild doors were finally closed Lucy began to cry. After those doors closed, she ran home crying._

* * *

Well that's all folks (: thanks for bearing with me through the prologue. I hope it wasn't that rough. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. I would really appreciate it if you leave some feedback. Sorry for grammar errors. Favorite. Follow. All that good stuff. I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible. Until next time.

Anonymouslykills


	2. Layla

Layla

I'm so surprised. I Guess you guys did enjoy the prologue. This chapter is going to be longer. I hope you guys like this chappy. I'm sorry I'm not one of those authors that don't talk much but hopefully you don't hold that against me.

Lucy pulled her knees close and sobbed into them. Her heart ached. A mist appeared next to her and her loyal spirit appeared.

"Princess…" Loke knelt down and lifted up the blonde's face with his index. He was shocked at what he saw. She looked pretty bad. Her beautiful brown eyes were now red and puffy. He pink limps were now swollen. The lion pulled lucy close and gently caressed her hair.

"Lucy, I know you care a lot about natsu.. but if he was willing to treat you so poorly then he wasn't a real friend. It's better to find out who he really is than later. Later would've hurt more if your feelings for him grew. It hurts now but you'll get over it, I promise. Natsu is wrong.. you're strong lucy."

Lucy looked up, her sobs started to die down. She smiled and in return Loke smiled back.

"Thank you loke, that really helped a lot. Even so, I want you to go back to the celestial world. I want some time alone to think, without anyone's consent." Lucy stated as she got up from she ground and dusted off her skirt. The lion also got off the floor and bowed.

"I'll take my leave now princess." With that loke disappeared in a puff.

Lucy walked out of the alley way and whipped the last of her tears. 'I'll show them that I am strong' she thought. She walked for a bit and turned the corner to Strawberry street.

"Finally home sweet –" she heard someone call out a name interrupting her. She was surprised of what she heard.

"Layla?" Lucy turned around to see a girl wearing a hood. She couldn't see her face.

"I thought I would never see you again!" the girl approached lucy and gave her a big hug and lucy felt tears soak into her shirt. '_what? Who is she? How does she know my mother's name?' _Lucy thought.

"eh? I'm sorry… but… how do you know my mother?" lucy stated. She didn't want to sound to blunt, but something was not right.

"You mean? You're layla's daughter? What happened to Layla?! Please! I need to know-" the girl grasped her chest and started falling. Her hood revealing her face. Lucy caught her.

"Oi! You okay?" Lucy shouted, but too late. She was passed out. Lucy held her and admired how beautiful she is. The girl has very pale skin. It even looked glittery. Like if crystals were engraved in her skin. Her hair is a very light shade of lavender. It almost looks white, but you can identify the tint in her hair. It's also very long. It almost reaches her was also a very petite girl. You could tell from her face that she is as old as Lucy, but her ;boddy didn't have much bust. They were a simple size. But it didn't make her any less attractive. As for her eyes? She didn't really have the chance to see them, for she fainted beforehand.

Lucy threw the girl's arm around her shoulder and dragged her to her home. Lucy tried to grab her key but to no avail.

_Poof_

Loke once again appeared to help his master. He was bowing and looked up.

"Stuck again Hime?" Loke asked. Slightly teasing her.

"Loke can you just please open the door?" lucy sighed. Loke straightened up and finally saw the girl she was carrying.

"Who's?"

"I don't know!"

Lucy examined the girl laying on her bed. She couldn't quite figure out what was happening.

"Do you have the slightest idea who she is?" Loke commented as he walked out of the kitchen. Lucy sat at her desk. Loke approached and handed her a glass of water.

"Thanks Loke. And no. if I did know I would've told you already. This is just so strange." As lucy mentioned that the unknown girl started stirring in the bed. Lucy got out of her seat and approached her bed. All of a sudden the girl sat up, panting and sweating.

"Hey Hey! It's just a bad dream!" Lucy told the girl, rubbing her back slightly.

"You're Layla's daughter…" the girl looked up. Her eyes were amazing. They were a very soft shade of blue. Not like the sky, they're even softer. The girl starred into lucy's eyes as well.

'_they look just like Layla's'_ the girl looked down and sighed.

"You're very beautiful." The girl stated. Lucy slightly blushed and Loke just observed the two. That's when the girl turned over and saw the man next to the blonde.

"I sense your magic. You're a spirit, aren't you?" Loke was impressed and now curious about this unfamiliar face that just appeared out of nowhere. And almost as if she were reading his mind, the girl spoke.

"My name Is Violette, Viola for short. I'm sorry I thought you were Layla. So you're Lucy Heartfilia?" The girl asked and stood up. She began fixing up Lucy's bed.

"Please, no need to do that. You're my guest." Lucy said as she grabbed Viola's hand. Pulling them away from the covers. Viola then bowed.

"I'm sorry Lucy-san for trespassing into your home just like this. I just… had a really close connection to your mother. I thought you were her. I never thought you two look so alike." Lucy grabbed the young girl by her shoulders, lifting her up. A couple of tears stained her face.

"Please tell me how you knew my mother." Lucy said, whipping the remaining tears threatening to fall out.

"yes. I think that would be best."

"I'll leave you two alone. Goodbye princess. Goodbye Viola-san." For the fourth time that day, a _poof _was heard and the spirit left.

"Would you like something to drink?" Lucy asked politely. The girl nodded and sat on the bed. Lucy sat right next to her.

"Layla used to take care of me. I was abandoned by my parent. She found me wandering around and took me to her home. But Jude-san wasn't very fond of me. He didn't want you to know that your mother was taking care of a mutt like me off the street." Voila sighed and looked away from Lucy.

"I remember that day. I had to leave. I didn't want to cause her anymore trouble. But now I can finally see her again! Where is she now? I went to the mansion but your parents weren't there." The girl looked back at lucy and smiled. But Lucy could only frown.

"My mother passed away 14 years ago. And my father passed away 7 years ago…" Lucy smiled sadly.

Gomen Mina. This isn't the best chapter ever, but I hope you guys at least liked it a tiny bit. It's moving slow but it'll get more interesting I promise. Please leave any feedback you like. Follow. Favorite. And thank you for reading.

Anonymouslykills


	3. Frost

Frost

**The story continues…**

'Dead'… that word echoed through Viola's mind. Lucy began to worry. The girl just spaced out, starring at nothing. When suddenly Lucy feels her room drop in temperature.

'What the hell? It's freezing' Lucy began to shiver. She got up from her bed to get a sweater from her wardrobe. She grabbed two: one for her and Viola. As she came back, she heard slight sobs, but no Viola to be seen.

"Viola?" Lucy called out to the small girl. She began walking to her bed to see if she was hiding somewhere there. As she walked, she realized that the room felt colder. When Lucy reached her bed, she checked everywhere near that area but nothing.

Now, Lucy's began walking to the bathroom. She knows when she's upset, she usually takes a bath. Each step that her feet took, made her shiver more.

'The closer I get… the colder I feel? Does she use some sort of ice magic?' Lucy reached the doorknob to the bathroom. It was covered in slight frost. Lucy stretched her sweater's sleeve to her hands and turned the knob. As she entered the room, she turned on the light and gasped.

'The w-whole room is covered in frost…!' As the blonde's head turned to the only unoccupied corner, there she found Viola. She was crawled up, facing the corner. No frost on her, but her skin was a very light shade of blue now.

"She… was the only one… I had left..." Lucy walked closer, she knew how she felt. The blond gave Viola a hug. Lucy felt when the crying girl sat up, shocked that this stranger was showing her such compassion.

"I'm so sorry Lucy-san-"

"I know how you feel. To be so lonely… please don't cry. You'll find a new family. My mother must've meant a lot you, I know you're pain. But you won't be alone. You'll make more friends… Allow me to be one of the…" Viola looked up at Lucy. Tears streaming down her face as well, but she still managed to smile. Viola couldn't help from hugging her back.

"I'm such a troublesome child, aren't I Layla? But thank you for having a kind daughter..." the frost slowly began to disappear until the house's temperature was back to normal.

"Let's go to the kitchen to get something warm to drink!" Lucy grabbed Viola's hand and directed her to the kitchen.

"Would you like coffee? Or hot chocolate?" Viola sat down at the wooden table.

"Hot chocolate please" said the girl silently. It was quiet. Lucy poured milk into a pot and placed that on the stove, then turned the knob of the fire lacrima and a small flame burned under the pot. She looked through the cupboard for chocolate. When she found the sweet bar, she broke of a piece and dropped it into the (now) warm milk. Lucy grabbed a wooden spoon and began stirring.

"Viola?" Lucy called.

"Yes Lucy-san?"

"What happened there… does that always happen when you're upset?" Lucy kept stirring the milk, there were still clumps of chocolate.

After waiting in utter silence, Lucy knew that the chick behind her wasn't going to answer, Lucy asked another question.

"Do you use some sort of ice magic?"

"…yes" viola stated.

'Ugh we aren't getting anywhere' though the blonde.

"Please Viola… You're somehow associated with my mother. I need to learn about you. You were important to her. We're friends. And I can't take good care of you without knowing anything about you. Please trust me…" Lucy was pouring the hot chocolate into two cups. She turned around and smiled at Viola, placing the cup in front of her.

"I don't like trusting people…" the pale girl began. Lucy sat across from her and frowned. She starred at her hot coco, disappointed with viola's response.

"… But you're Layla's daughter. You've shown me kindness compatible with hers… I can learn to trust people, starting with you" Lucy looked up. The girl was genially smiling at her. She was sincerely beautiful. Viola grabbed her cup, took a sip, and held it. She looked firmly at Lucy.

"I'm The Crystal Dragon Slayer. I control all forms of crystal. Mostly ice and snow. My parent's name is Evangeline. She found me at the verge of death, starving and dehydrated as a baby. Explains why my body is the way it is..." Viola chuckled. Lucy smiled as well.

"You're still very pretty" Lucy said which made Viola blush.

"Not many people say that to me… Anyways… 14 years ago my parent abandoned me. I had nowhere to go until I came to a mansion in the middle of nowhere. I was only 5 so I planned to rob that place for some food… but that's where I met her..."

**Flashback Time (: **

"_HEY PUT ME DOWN" roared a tiny girl with short lavender hair. She kicked and punched while being held by a goat-like man. The man headed towards a room with grand doors. The doors had beautiful wooden engravings and it was painted exquisitely._

_*knock knock*_

"_Come in Capricorn" a feminine voice spoke. The doors creaked open and a beautiful blond woman was seen sitting at her desk. She stood up, revealing an amazing pink dress. The man caring the girl placed her down in front of the lady._

"_Hello Dear. Who might you be? I heard you snuck in here." The miss smiled and Viola looked away._

"_humph... Are you like a queen or something? I don't got to answer you" Viola's head turned to her and stuck out her tongue. _

"_Yes you're right. You don't have to answer. I was just wondering why such a beautiful creature like you is sneaking into a mansion. I want to help you." Layla once again smiled. Then a man busted into the room. Everyone turned to look and it was a Blond man._

"_What's this about a runt breaking into the house?!" _

"_Jude honey please calm down. Lucy is sleeping, you might wake her up" Layla tried to calm her husband down but to no avail. Jude walked up to Viola. She held a defensive hand up, prepared for any hit. But instead she felt a harsh hand grab her arm forcefully lifting her up._

"_Why the hell are you in here?!" Jude yelled. Viola was truly frightened, a hard wave left Viola's body. _

"_LAYLA" Capricorn called, jumping in front of the woman, shielding her from harm. As everyone closed their eyes, awaiting their fate. But no one felt any pain, slowly everyone opened their eyes and looked in astonishment. The whole room was frozen. It was beautiful, yet frightening to know that such a young soul is harvesting such immense power. Jude dropped the girl._

"_I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen. I have no place to go and I'm starving. I just wanted something to eat." Viola began to cry. Jude just starred at her, looking fearful yet disgusted. Layla walled from behind Capricorn to Viola and picked her up. Cradling the child in her arms. Viola's fear drifted off and the ice melted away._

"_Get some food and leave." Jude stated. As he walked to towards the door, a small figure appeared in the doorway._

"_Mommy?" small 8 year old Lucy stood there. Jude blocked her view of the other small figure._

"_Go back to bed Lucy. Mommy is busy. Come I'll read you a story." Jude grabbed Lucy's hand and both walked down the large hall. Layla still cradled Viola, walking towards the kitchen with Capricorn following. Layla looked down at the figure in her arms and smiled. Viola looked up as well, her pale eyes locking with Layla's warm brown eyes._

"_I'm Layla Heartfilia"_

"_I'm Violette Frost" _

**That's all for now (: thank you to everyone who followed/favorite/reviewed. It makes me happy that people are enjoying this story as much as me. Sorry for the late update. I had mid-term exams. I'll try updating more frequently. Bye Mina, till next time!**


End file.
